90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford
Ford Aerostar Ford's first minivan in the U.S. market was the Ford Aerostar, which lasted for 12 model years. 1991 Originally, the Ford Aerostar had four models -- base, Eddie Bauer, XL and XL Plus. 1992 The second generation Ford Aerostar was introduced for this model year, where in which Ford gave major updates to their first minivan. 1993 Integrated child safety seats were added as an option. 1994 The Ford Aerostar was marked for extinction in 1994, but received a last-minute reprieve. It was now restored to Ford's minivan lineup, in a greatly simplified model range. However, the XL, XL Plus and Eddie Bauer versions have been dropped. Other significant deletions included the 5-speed manual transmission and the 5-passenger seating package. 1995 For 1995, the Aerostar was available in a single model only, the XLT. Also new for 1995 were side-impact door beams, and 7-passenger seating and air conditioning, now standard equipment in the wagon models. The Ford Aerostar was placed in the middle of the minivan market, where it appealed to value-conscious buyers who prized its rear-wheel- or all-wheel-drive formats and its high towing rating. Prime competitors included the Chevrolet Astro, the GMC Safari and the Dodge Caravan. The Aerostar was available in two series, the standard 2-seat (cargo) van and the (passenger) wagon. The Wagon came in the single XLT trim level, in regular and extended-length versions and in 2-wheel-drive and all-wheel-drive configurations. The base engine remained the 135-horsepower 3.0-liter ohv V6. More performance was available from the optional 155-horsepower 4.0-liter ohv V6 engine. The standard transmission was a 4-speed automatic overdrive. Though option packages have been cut back, the Aerostar still offered a wide range of options including an electric rear-window defroster, integrated child safety seats and dual or quadruple captain's chairs. 1996 The Aerostar was upgraded from 135 to 140 horsepower. 1997 In its final year of production, the Aerostar sold more than 2 million copies of itself. The last ones were produced on August 22, 1997. 95aerostar.jpg|1995 Ford Aerostar 3-door minivan 96aerostar.jpg|1996 Ford Aerostar 96aerostarext.jpg|1996 Ford Aerostar (4-wheel-drive version) Ford Bronco The Ford Bronco rose to dominance with a wicked one-two punch. Its relatively short wheelbase provided good off-road maneuverability, while its strong V8 engines could haul almost any load. The inevitable result was a vehicle that appealed to buyers seeking a versatile truck capable of towing and carrying heavy loads on or off the road. 1992 The SUV was redesigned for the 1992 model year, with the addition of Eddie Bauer and XLT models. 1993 The Bronco, available in a 4-wheel-drive 2-door body style only, was powered by an all-V8 lineup. The standard engine was a 5.0-liter ohv V8. The optional engine was Ford's venerable 5.8-liter ohv V8. Although there was only a 5 horsepower difference between the two powerplants, the 5.8-liter developed an extra 50 ft.-lb. of stump-pulling torque. The 5.0-liter came with either a 5-speed manual or an optional 4-speed automatic transmission. The 5.8-liter received the automatic only. A 2-speed transfer case and automatic locking hubs allowed shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation. 1995 Ford was content to let the Bronco coast this year, as it received only a few minor changes for 1995. First and foremost, the optional 5.8-liter engine was re-engineered to pass stricter emissions controls so it would be legal in California. It was also more fuel-efficient as well. In addition, the 4-speed transmission was beefed up to improve performance. The other significant change was the addition of a new upscale trim level, XLT Sport. That meant the Bronco was now available in four trim levels: the XL, the XLT, the new XLT Sport and the top-of-the-line Eddie Bauer. The Bronco competed most directly against the Chevrolet Tahoe and GMC Yukon. 1996 The Ford Bronco lasted through the 1996 model year, with the last cars leaving the assembly line in June 1996. 95bronco.jpg|1995 Ford Bronco 96bronco_eddiebauer.jpg|1996 Ford Bronco Eddie Bauer 96bronco_xlt.jpg|1996 Ford Bronco XLT Ford Club Wagon/Econoline Positioned at the heart of the full-size van market, the rear-drive Club Wagon iwas designed to appeal to buyers who needed a large people mover but who wanted to travel in comfort and style. Cargo versions were known as the Econoline. Competitors in this market were the Dodge Ram Van, GMC Rally Van and the Chevrolet Sportvan. 1991 The Club Wagon and Econoline each had two trim levels -- E150 and E250 Long Wheelbase. 1995 For 1995, the Ford Club Wagon/Econoline benefits from a series of systems improvements. The big news is a new, optional 7.3-liter turbocharged diesel engine, which replaces the naturally aspirated version. In addition, driver's-side airbags are now standard equipment across the line, and all models receive a new stainless-steel exhaust system. The Club Wagon is available in three different series, Regular Wagon, Heavy-Duty Regular Wagon and Super Wagon, in one of three trim levels: the base XL, the midlevel XLT and the top-of-the-line Chateau. In a major departure from the competition, the Club Wagon is offered only in a single wheelbase. The base engine remains the 4.9-liter ohv inline 6-cylinder, the only inline Six left in the full-size van market. Optional gasoline engines are all V8s: a 5.0-liter ohv V8, a 5.8-liter ohv V8 and a 7.5-liter ohv V8. The optional turbocharged diesel V8, the newly reconfigured 7.3-liter, completes the powerplant lineup. The standard transmission on 6-cylinder vans is a 3-speed automatic. A 4-speed automatic overdrive is the only optional transmission offered with the 6-clinder engine. The 4-speed automatic is standard on every other engine in the model lineup. Ford Crown Victoria 1991 The original Ford Crown Victoria consisted of four trim levels: base and LX 4-door sedans and station wagons. 1992 The Crown Vic belonged to the old school of car design, body-on-frame construction, with a V8 up front, driving wheels at the rear, and room inside for six adults. Styling, however, is contemporary, with a rounded, aerodynamic appearance. 1995 The '95 version sees no major changes for the base and uplevel LX versions. Power choices consist of the same engine with either single or dual exhaust, the latter good for 20 more hp. There's a freshening of the exterior, involving grille, bumpers and taillamps. A new aluminum decklid features a wider opening and lower liftover height for luggage. More has been done to the car's interior with all-new seats that now have some 10 in. of fore-and-aft travel. A revised instrument panel puts the sound system controls on top of the HVAC system, and the power seat controls have a new home on the door. A radio antenna embedded in the backlight eliminates the problem of vandals or car washes snapping off your expensive power antenna. Crown Vic competes for sales against its traditional rival, the Chevrolet Caprice, and its sibling, the Mercury Grand Marquis. New standard features include heated outside mirrors, rear seat heat ducts and the Lincoln Mark VIII's wide-ratio, 4-speed automatic transmission that works with a numerically lower rear-axle ratio for reduced noise, vibration and harshness. Two options of note are a ride and handling package that gives you 16-in. wheels, a larger swaybar and rear air springs. A towing package lets you pull up to 5000 pounds. Ford Escort 1991 Escort, Ford's bread-and-butter economy subcompact, was offered with a 2-door hatchback (GT, LX and Pony), an LX 4-door hatchback, and an LX 5-door station wagon. 1994 Three trim levels complement the lineup: Standard (3-door only), LX (all body styles) and the sporty GT (3-door only). Built on the same fwd platform as the Mazda Protegé, Escort squares off against a horde of competitors that includes Honda Civic, Mercury Tracer, Chevy Cavalier, Nissan Sentra and Toyota Corolla and Tercel. 1995 No major changes are made on the '95 Escorts. The biggest news is the addition of a passenger-side airbag. The bad news is that Escort continues to have those pesky motorized shoulder belts and separate lap belts. Wagon models with the automatic transaxle get a numerically higher final gearing (4.06:1) for brisker acceleration. Sound deadening has been upgraded across the board and engine vibration, particularly at idle, has been reduced. Mechanical nuances include quieter brake linings, smoother ventilation controls, a beefed-up wiper motor and redesigned instrument panel. Basic trim differences include a standard AM/FM stereo, better upholstery and 14-in. wheels on LX models. GTs come with the hotter 127-hp twin-cam engine, wider 15-in. wheels, disc brakes all around and a tachometer. The GT sports a new optional Ultra Violet Decor Group that comes with an Ultra Violet exterior, color-keyed wheels, special bucket seats and leather-wrapped wheel. Later in the year, Escort will offer an optional integrated child seat. Ford Explorer 1991 Manufactured in Chicago, Illinois, Ford Motor Company's most popular SUV, the Explorer, originally came in two models -- XL 2-door and 4-door. Back then, the Mazda Navajo was one of the Explorer's key competitors. To celebrate its fifth birthday, the Ford Explorer, the best-selling compact sport/utility in the country, has been redesigned for 1995. The new Explorer sports an aerodynamic look highlighted by a sloping hood and new fenders, front bumper, headlights and grille. Revised body side moldings and taillamps carry the new design the length of the vehicle. Standard dual airbags make their debut this year, as do 4-wheel ABS and a center high-mounted brake light. Later in the year, an optional integrated rear child safety seat will be available on 4-door models. Also new is a redesigned, ergonomic instrument panel as well as new door trim and seat styles. Positioned close to the top of the compact sport/utility market, the Explorer appeals to buyers who place a premium on people-carrying comfort and convenience. To that end, the Explorer features the longest wheelbase in its class. Key competitors include the Jeep Grand Cherokee, Toyota 4Runner, Chevrolet Blazer and the GMC Jimmy. The Explorer continues with the 4.0-liter ohv V6. The standard transmission is a 5-speed manual; a 4-speed automatic is optional. A new independent front suspension with A-arms and torsion bars replaces the old Twin I-Beam design. This allows for a lower engine, hood and center of gravity. The Explorer is available in two body styles (2-door and 4-door) and in 2-wheel-drive and 4-wheel-drive versions. Altogether there are five trim levels: XL (base), Sport (2-door only), XLT (4-door only), Eddie Bauer and Limited. Ford F-Series Since the early '90s, the best-selling vehicle in the United States remained the Ford F-Series full-size pickup. 1992 The Ford F-Series was redesigned for its ninth generation. 1995 The vehicle was essentially carried over for 1995, though it did receive a number of small but important improvements that ran the gamut from an expanded model range to powertrain enhancements. New this year was a 7.3-liter direct injection turbocharged diesel engine option, which replaced the normally aspirated version. In addition, a luxurious Eddie Bauer top-of-the-line trim level came on board. The Ford F-Series continued its role as the dominant player in the full-size pickup truck market, appealing to buyers who demanded functionality and durability. Key competitors were the Chevrolet C/K pickup, GMC Sierra and Dodge Ram. The F-Series was available in three cabs (Regular, Supercab and Crew Cab) and five load-carrying series (F-150, 250, 250 HD, 350 and F-Super Duty). The cargo bed was available in a narrow style (Flareside) as well as a wide version (Styleside) and in two lengths. There were now four trim levels: Special, XL, XLT and the new upscale Eddie Bauer. The base-level engine remained the 4.9-liter inline 6-cylinder. Optional engines were a 5.0-liter ohv V8, a 5.8-liter ohv V8, a 7.5-liter ohv V8 and the new 7.3-liter turbo-diesel V8. A 5-speed manual transmission was standard. There were two optional automatics: a 3-speed and a 4-speed. Four-wheel-drive versions of F150 models had shift-on-the-fly capability. The Lightning high-performance model received a new split bench seat. 1997 The tenth generation Ford F-Series was introduced for this model year. Unfortunately, trucks during this generation were ranked the 2nd Worst Performing Vehicle ever. 95fseries.jpg|1992-1995 Ford F-Series 96f150.jpg|1996 Ford F-150 96f250.jpg|1996 Ford F-250 Ford Festiva/Aspire 1991 The Ford Festiva was only sold as a 2-door hatchback in the United States, either as GL or L models. 1993 After the 1993 model year, the Festiva was replaced by the Ford Aspire. 1994 Ford's price leader hatchback sedans were introduced in January 1994, so no significant changes were dialed into the '95 versions. Available in base (3-door and 5-door) and uplevel SE (3-door only) trim levels, the Korean-built Aspire caters to entry-level buyers looking for inexpensive family transportation, and hopes to attract potential Plymouth/Dodge Neon, Geo Metro and Hyundai Accent customers. It's the least expensive car on the American market with standard dual airbags and optional ABS. A single engine is offered to power the lineup, a 63-horsepower, 1.3-liter sohc 4-cylinder that was designed by Mazda. You have a choice of a 5-speed manual or 3-speed automatic transaxle in the base series, but only the manual transaxle in the SE. All Aspires come standard with a no-cost roadside assistance program (free towing), dual airbags, dual outside mirrors, AM/FM stereo, body-colored fascias, full wheel covers and fold-down rear seat. The SE adds foglamps, a tachometer, a sportier instrument cluster and special trim. If you aspire to a more sporting flavor, the option list offers you a rear decklid spoiler and aluminum wheels (SE and 5-door models only). Other important options include antilock brakes, air conditioning, power steering and some higher-end sound systems. To really rattle your windows, check off the package that comes with CD, 80-watt Premium Sound amplifier and four speakers. The rear window wiper/washer has been dropped. A choice of seven exterior colors is available to set your own Aspire apart from the rest of the pack. 95aspire2dr.jpg|1995-1996 Ford Aspire 2-door hatchback 95aspire4dr.jpg|1995-1996 Ford Aspire 4-door hatchback Ford Mustang Hard to believe, but Mustang turns 31 this year. Still, the original ponycar has kept pace with the times, at least since its complete makeover for the '94 model year. The '95 'Stang gallops into the new season virtually unchanged. A new model, the limited edition Cobra, joined the lineup in March '94. All three models, the base Mustang, the GT and the Cobra, are available in coupe and convertible versions. The Cobra, with its enhanced 240-horsepower 5.0-liter V8, will be sold through a network of some 750 Special Vehicle Team (SVT) dealers. Mustang and its arch rivals, the Chevy Camaro and Pontiac Firebird, all compete in the same large-sport-coupe market segment. Buyers fall into two groups, those who want a sporty-looking car larger than a Japanese import, and those who want a true high-performance sports car. In addition to making the power driver's seat optional instead of standard, and adding an AM/FM stereo with CD and premium sound, the '95 Mustang adds two new colors, Sapphire Blue and Silver Frost, while dropping Iris and Opal Frost. The power picture starts with a 145-horsepower V6 for the base car, with a 215-hp 5.0-liter V8 for the GT. Both come with either a 5-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmission. The potent Cobra is available only with a 5-speed manual transmission. Mustang's option list shows an ear-wax-melting 230-watts-per-channel, Mach 460 killer sound system with 10 speakers. Options also include antilock brakes, air conditioning and 17-in. wheels (for the GT; they come standard on the Cobra). Ford Probe Ford's sporty hatchback, the Probe, receives a mild freshening for 1995. Available in base and GT trim, the biggest change on both models concerns new optional wheels. New 15-in. unidirectional, 3-spoke aluminum wheels are available for the base Probe and new 16-in. unidirectional, aluminum 5-spokers for GT. Other exterior changes involve a new taillight design and a restyled rear treatment for the GT. Inside, you'll find a second cupholder on the console, new seat fabrics and restyled door panels. The Probe is a front-drive "Mustang alternative" for younger buyers. The line also offers an alternative to the Chevrolet Camaro, Dodge Avenger, Chrysler Sebring, Eagle Talon, Mitsubishi Eclipse, Nissan 240SX, Toyota Celica and Mazda MX-6. Although their bodywork is different, the Probe shares its mechanical components with the MX-6 and is built in the same factory as the Mazda in Flat Rock, Michigan. The base Probe is motivated by a 118-hp Four, while the GT gets its oats from a dual-cam, 164-hp V6. Probe offers real sports car performance (not just appearance) for the money, with its quadralink independent rear suspension and stabilizer bars at both ends. The GT has a special sport suspension to complement its added power. Both models come with dual airbags. Antilock brakes, larger wheels and high-performance tires are standard on the GT and optional on the base Probe. Other options on both models include leather front seats, power sliding sunroof and a power driver's seat. 94probe.jpg|1993-1994 Ford Probe 2-door hatchback 95probegt.jpg|1995-1996 Ford Probe GT 2-door hatchback 96probese.jpg|1996 Ford Probe SE 2-door hatchback Ford Ranger The best-selling compact pickup in the country, the Ford Ranger, gets spruced up for 1995 with a number of major improvements. New safety features include a driver's-side airbag, improved front-end crash protection, and a brake-transmission shift interlock (which prevents shifting automatic transmissions into gear unless the brake is applied). Cosmetically, the Ranger gets a new grille and interior. Functional improvements include a better performing, quieter base-level engine and upgraded engine cooling. Positioned in the middle of the compact pickup-truck market, the Ford Ranger is designed to appeal to buyers who want rugged dependability in a contemporary, aerodynamic package. The Ranger's primary competitors are the Chevrolet S-Series, GMC Sonoma and Toyota pickup. The Ford Ranger is available in two body styles, Regular Cab and Supercab, three different wheelbases and two different cargo-bed lengths. Ford offers the Ranger in five trim levels: XL (base), XL Sport, Splash, XLT and STX. (The Splash features a narrow cargo box with bulging fenders and vestigial running boards, styling that Ford calls Flareside.) The base-level engine remains a 112-horsepower 2.3-liter inline 4-cylinder. The optional engines are a 145-horsepower 3.0-liter V6 and a 160-horsepower 4.0-liter V6. The base transmission is a 5-speed manual, and a 4-speed automatic is optional. Four-wheel-drive versions have Ford's Touch Drive electric transfer case and automatic locking hubs for shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation. Ford Taurus 1991 Over 2 million Ford Tauruses were sold as of 1991. The car itself was made as a 4-door sedan (GL, L, LX and SHO), and as a 4-door station wagon (GL, L and LX). 1992 The second generation Ford Taurus was introduced as a 1992 model. This was the last time we would see the Ford Taurus L in the lineup. 1993 Optional automatic transmission was added for the 1993 Ford Taurus SHO. 1994 The passenger airbag became standard equipment for all 1994 models. 1995 When you have a best-selling car, there's not much you have to change to hold the lead. The early to mid '90s Ford Taurus showed incremental improvements rather than major revamping. Those improvements included added durability and reduced noise and vibration for the base 3.0-liter engine, and new struts for all models to improve ride and reduce dive and pitch. The big news was a new SE model that Ford hoped to attract younger buyers. This sport sedan, priced slightly higher than a fully equipped base GL model, came with the base 140-horsepower 3.0-liter V6, 4-speed automatic transmission, unique trim and optional SHO-style spoiler. The SE joined the rest of the regular Taurus lineup in a midsize melee that included Chevrolet Lumina, Dodge Intrepid, Honda Accord, Toyota Camry, Nissan Maxima, Mazda 626 and Hyundai Sonata. A mainstream family car, Taurus came in four trim levels, GL, SE, LX and the hot-rod SHO. The base GL and upscale LX were available in both sedan and station wagon models. The powertrain lineup started with the base 140-hp 3.0-liter V6, with a 3.8-liter V6 optional in GL, SE and LX models. This engine also came standard in LX wagons, and although it was also rated at 140 hp, it produced 50 ft.-lb. more pulling power. The SHO Taurus, the real sportster in the lineup, had a special handling suspension and came with one of two Yamaha-built V6s, depending on the choice of manual or automatic transmission. Both these dohc, 24-valve engines were rated at 220 hp, but the automatic version pumped out 15 ft.-lb. more torque. 1996 After topping the sales charts for three years, Taurus was sent back to the engineers for a total redesign. The '96 sedan is 5.4 in. longer than its predecessor, and the unibody boasts greater rigidity. Taurus still carries its signature elliptical theme inside and out. Competition in the midsize arena includes the Chevy Lumina, Dodge Intrepid and Honda Accord. The Taurus lineup consists of two sedan and two wagon models in GL and upscale LX equipment series, plus the high-performance SHO sedan. GL buyers get an improved Vulcan 3.0-liter V6 that produces 145 hp. Engine refinements contribute to better noise/vibration/harshness qualities. LX buyers are treated to an all-new, aluminum-block 200-horsepower 3.0-liter 24-valve Duratec V6. Both engines are scheduled to go 100,000 miles between tuneups, and are mated to 4-speed electronically controlled automatic transmissions. The hot SHO version will roll out midyear powered by a new 240-hp 3.4-liter 24-valve V8, with a counter-rotating balance shaft for smoothness. It’ll drive the front wheels through a 4-speed automatic. A suspension redesign offers improved antidive and antisquat control during acceleration and braking. Inside, Taurus features a fully integrated control panel for audio and climate settings. Six-passenger models offer a 3-way flip console that converts from a center front seat to an armrest or center console. An integrated child safety seat will be offered on wagons. Air conditioning is standard across the board, while power locks, alloy wheels and a power driver's seat come standard on LX models. Options include a third seat for wagons and a cellular phone. 95taurus.jpg|1995 Ford Taurus 4-door sedan Ford Tempo/Contour 1991 In the early '90s, while Ford was developing the Contour, the Ford Tempo was currently on sale as a 2-door coupe or a 4-door sedan. The 2-door coupe was available in GL, GLS and L models, while the 4-door sedan had GL, GLS, L and LX models. This was the last model year for the L. 1992 1992 was the last model year for the GLS. 1994 Production for the Ford Tempo ended in Spring 1994, with only more than 110,000 cars sold for the 1994 model year. 1995 Ford's all-new front-drive, compact 4-door sedan is being called the "world car." With minor variations, it can be sold in the United States, Europe and Asia. With a longer wheelbase but shorter overall length and lower price than the Taurus, Contour goes up against such tough competition as Honda Accord, Toyota Camry, Nissan Maxima, Dodge Intrepid and Pontiac Grand Prix. Contour comes in three trim levels: base GL, midlevel LX and sporty SE. Standard engine for GL and LX is a new "Zetec" 2.0-liter dohc Four rated at 125 horsepower. An optional 170-horsepower, 2.5-liter dohc "Duratec" V6 is available, and this engine comes standard on the SE. The all-aluminum V6 is one of the smallest and lightest such engines available. Platinum-tipped spark plugs keep maintenance to a minimum for 100,000 miles. The Duratec V6 option also includes 4-wheel disc brakes, larger tires and sport-tuned suspension. Both engines can be mated with one of two all-new transaxles, a 5-speed manual or optional 4-speed automatic. Standard features on all Contours include full solar glass, passenger "safety cell" body construction, dual airbags and an interior air filtration system. LX and SE come with foglights and trunk-located fold-down seatback releases. SE also includes 15-in. alloy wheels, front bucket seats and a leather-wrapped steering wheel. Significant options include antilock brakes, all-speed traction control with throttle and brake intervention, a/c, leather seats for LX and SE and a variety of premium sound systems. Ford Thunderbird The longest-running nameplate of any Ford-brand product, Thunderbird continues to dominate the midsize specialty segment of the automotive market. Available in LX and high-performance SC (Super Coupe) series, the '95 models see no sheetmetal changes and minimal mechanical differences compared to the '94s. Thunderbird's main competition for sales comes from its sister division in the form of the Mercury Cougar XR-7, and Pontiac's Grand Prix. LX T-Birds are powered by the base 140-horsepower 3.8-liter V6 or optional 205-horsepower 4.6-liter "modular" V8. A 4-speed automatic is the only transmission available with either of these engines. The SC, with the supercharged and intercooled 230-horsepower 3.8-liter V6 under the hood, gives you a choice of a 5-speed manual or 4-speed automatic gearbox. The SC also comes standard with and automatic-ride-control adjustable suspension. Ford market research indicates that a high percentage of Thunderbird customers are cellular phone users. So the factory has cooked up a special deal to combine Ford Electronic's hands-free cellular phone at an attractive price with its premium sound system. The option package is called the "cellular phone group." A new standard feature this year is speed-sensitive power steering that is available when you order the V8 or the supercharged V6. Some of the highlights on the option sheet include traction control, antilock brakes, leather seats, 16-in. wheels and tires, power moonroof, AM/FM/CD with premium sound and leather seats. 95thunderbird.jpg|1994-1995 Ford Thunderbird 2-door coupe 96thunderbird.jpg|1996 Ford Thunderbird 2-door coupe 96thunderbird2.jpg Ford Windstar The all-new Windstar is Ford's first-ever front-wheel-drive minivan. Introduced last spring as a 1995 model, the new Windstar features dual airbags, standard 4-wheel antilock brakes and a flexible seating system with a third seat that can move fore and aft as much as 7 in. For the balance of the 1995 model year, Windstar will benefit from a number of running changes that include the following options: a convertible seat/bed for GL models, new leather trim and an integral child restraint seat. Other key upgrades are an optional towing and engine cooling package that will raise towing capacity to 3500 pounds, an automatic load-leveling suspension and enhanced instrumentation illumination. Also coming on board later this year is a brand-new entry-level powertrain team, a 3.0-liter V6 and 4-speed automatic overdrive transaxle. Positioned in the middle of the minivan market, the Windstar is designed to appeal to younger buyers who value contemporary styling in a versatile package. It's a fairly large van whose key competition includes the Mazda MPV, Mercury Villager, Nissan Quest and Dodge Grand Caravan. The base engine is the new 3.0-liter 147-horsepower ohv V6. The optional engine is a 3.8-liter 155-horsepower ohv V6. Both are mated to a 4-speed automatic overdrive transmission. The Windstar is available in two series, the Van (cargo) and Wagon (passenger). The Wagon has two trim levels: GL and LX. The commercial Van model has a higher, 1750-pound payload in 1995 and new rear disc brakes. ''